poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Twirling with a Bang!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Twirling with a Bang! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series (the episode begins) Narrator: - - Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Twirling with a Bang! - - - - Mailman: A mailbox from Professor Sycamore. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: I spent in the Ultra Space for days with no possible way to get out, thanks to you idiots! Tai Kamiya: But we thought you were dead. Philmac: I was not! Mark EVO: We beat Philmac from trying to killing Lusamine when she was controlled by Nihilego and we left him in the Ultra Space, which I knew it's a bad idea! But did you all listen, NOPE! Piccolo: This is no time to argue at us. - - - N.A.N.O: He must have followed Xurkitree through the Ultra Wormhole! Garnet: That would explains a lot. - - - - Philmac: All of you are really getting on my nerves for the very last time! I'm not gonna let any of you keep interfering of my mission to destroy all evil! Team Robot & Sega Unit Patrol Squid 1, prepare to be killed by Philmac the Unknown! Emerl: Not gonna let that happen. - - - - - - - - Philmac: (unleashes two arm cannons) YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD! Gmerl: Philmac, you need to stop right no-- (Philmac blasted Gmerl before he can even finish) Ash Ketchum: (In Blue Diamond's voice) Philmac stop it! Why are you doing this? Philmac: I'm not gonna listening to you. I'll destory you and your friends until my revenge is complete. Ash Ketchum: I will not let you hurt yours and my friends. Philmac:(In Yellow Diamond's voice) But this is pointless! Emerl: (In Blue Diamond's voice) No is not. - - - - (Philmac fire his attack about to hit Ash and Pikachu,but suddenly a masked hero saved him and his Pikachu with his gadget.) ???: Ash are you okay? Ash Ketchum: Robin you saved me and Pikachu. Robin: Yep we're just in time. (The Teen Titans appear) Ash Ketchum: Starfire! Starfire: Hello Ash! Ash Ketchum: Cyborg! Cyborg: Good to see you again little buddy. Ash Ketchum: Beast Boy! Beast Boy: What's up dude? Ash Ketchum: And Raven! Raven: Great to see you again Ash. - - - - - Philmac: Gah! That one actually hurt! (Philmac use a recovery item.) - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's (Back to the show) Emerl: So,Ash who are they? Ash Ketchum: Emerl, everyone I like you to meet our friends Robin,Starfire,Cyborg,Beast Boy,and Raven they are the Teen Titans. Emerl: Nice to meet you - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: You little twerp, you're gonna pay for that! Goku: Don't even think about hurting Ash Philmac. - - - - - - - - - - - (Philmac grabs a sledgehammer) Emerl: Don't do this. Sakura Avalon: Braixen use Flamethrower and Dewpider use Bubble Beam! (They fire their attack and hit Philmac) - - - - - Philmac: (Groans in pain) MUST... FIGHT....!! IGNORE... PAIN....!!! (Philmac use a recovery item again.) - - N.A.N.O.: Good grief, he's pushing himself too hard!! - - - - - - - - - - (Both Braixen and Dewpider began to evolve) Sakura Avalon: Braixen! Dewpider! Lana: What's happening to them? Helios: Spectra I think both Braixen and Dewpider they're... Keith Clay: Yes Helios they're evolving. Dan Kuso: Evolving? Ash Ketchum: Wow! Pikachu: Pika-Pika! (Braixen evolves into Delphox and Dewpider evolves into Araquanid.) Sakura Avalon: You two evolved into Delphox and Araquanid. Keroberos: Rotom analyzes on two newly-evolved Pokemon. Rotom Pokedex: You got it Keroberos. Delphox the Fox Pokemon. A Fire and Psychic type and the evolved form of Braxien. The mystical Delphox uses a flaming branch as a focus for its psychic visions. When it gazes into the fire, it can see the future. Araquanid the Water Bubble Pokemon. A Water and Bug type and the evolved form of Dewpider. In battle, Araquanid uses the water bubble that surrounds its head as a weapon, headbutting its opponents or cutting off the air. When it's not battling, it uses the bubble as a shield to protect its weaker companions. Sakura Avalon: - - - Philmac: (badly damaged) Darn it! I'm out of recovery items...! - Mark EVO: Philmac, please stop! You're going way too far! - - - - Sakura Avalon: Delphox use Mystical Fire and Araquanid use Water Pulse! Li Showron: Frogadier use Water Pulse too and Lycanroc use Stone Edge! Madison Taylor: Quiladin use Energy Ball and Empeleon use Hydro Pump! Meilin Rae: Mienshao use Aura Sphere and Espeon use Psybeam! - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (badly damaged) Darn it, I need... to get away... from them! (Philmac teleported to escape) Mark EVO: He's gonna get away! Emerl: Not this time I got new techique on Philmac so he won't escape again. Anti-Teleport Electric Rope Chain! (He caught Philmac and Philmac lost his teleport power, including all of his powers as the result, so he won't escape again.) Philmac: (in Thor's voice) What you've done? (He struggle his new attack) What did you do to me? Emerl: I remove your teleport power and all your powers as well so you will never use it ever again. Philmac: How dare you I shouldn't destory you when I got a chanc... (He got shock and pain until he out cold) N.A.N.O.: (Panting) We did it, I can't believe we really beat him... - Spongebob & Patrick: In your face! Ash Ketchum: So Emerl what are you gonna do with Philmac? Rattrap: Good question, and I know what the answer is we'll send him to cyber jail. Mark EVO: Rattrap I will not let him send to cyber... G-merl: Mark EVO let Emerl give his own choice. Optimus Primal: G-merl's right Mark let him make his own choice for what are we gotta do to Philmac. (All heroes are waiting patiently until Emerl made a finally decision.) Emerl: Rattrap is right we have to banish him to Cyber Jail. (All heroes agreed) (Mark EVO gasped) Emerl: Philmac I'm sorry to say this,but we banish you to cyber jail, you have right to remind silent anything you say for hurting our friends and family and kill our is totally unacceptable. (Emerl open the portal gate, then he send Philmac to cyber jail and then he closed the portal gate.) Mark EVO: Philmac.... (Mark EVO began to cry until Emerl,Ash and all their friends to cheer him up.) Emerl: I'm sorry Mark, but it's for his own good, but don't worry... we'll bring him back and this time he'll make things right. Mark EVO: I know and I'm sorry to all of you please forgive me. Ash Ketchum: Of course we forgive Mark cause we're your friends and friends are always there for each other and stick together. Timon: He's right Mark and friends stick together until the end. Mark EVO: (He wipe his tears) Thanks guys! N.A.N.O.: (Feeling bad) I'm sorry.... Mark EVO: Huh, why? N.A.N.O.: You, Emerl and friends just wanted help Philmac. But he just don't want to be part this team. Mark EVO: Gmerl: We just don't know why he's acting like this... Optimus Primal: We need to find out the answer. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Ash Ketchum: Robin will you and your team come with us to Alola journey? Robin: Yes Ash my teams and I will join your team and our Alola journey. - - Narrator: Both Sakura's Braixen and Dewpider evolves into Delphox and Araquanid. On top of that Teen Titans join our heroes Alola journey. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts